


cinnamon

by lokiisqueen



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Attempted Murder, Gen, Help, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Poison, Snowchester, Water, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, awesamdude is in this a little, cyanide and cinnamon, dream is in prison what a loser, i main wattpad, i think i figured tags out haha thanks, l'manburg, nobody else is mentioned, philza is their father, tommy nearly dies lmao, what am I doing here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiisqueen/pseuds/lokiisqueen
Summary: getting invited to see a particular masked man was already questionable enough, but what happens when dream starts acting suspicious, and what for?-or in which techno and tommy were supposed to have a talk with dream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

> uh lower case intended or not idk, i'm in lowercase and i guess google docs just doesn't care about that 
> 
> tw: poison, glass breaking, being strangled, i don't think there's any blood
> 
> haha this is short :) i could really do better- no, i've done better, but  
> idk
> 
> 1568 words

for context, dream had been meaning to speak with tommy for quite some time. being in prison held him back from that, so he had to schedule a time with the boy. sam was obviously reluctant. tommy hadn't visited since the first time and he showed no signs of reappearing in that obsidian cased building. that prison meant for criminals.

sam eventually gave in to dream's pleads and sent tommy a message. the blonde replied nearly immediately asking when and for how long. not that he was busy, but now that he had tons of free time, he'd rather spend it with tubbo, his closest friend.

however, tommy agreed on one condition. he got to bring somebody along while he talked with dream. the green man was upset with that, he groaned beneath his mask and literally threw a tantrum. sam had rolled his eyes and redirected his attention back to the teenager he had been speaking to. he allowed another guest if it was for tommy's safety. that was his number one priority, keeping others safe while dream stayed locked up. at least, for now.

they arranged the visit to be in a secluded room where guards waited outside. it was set on monday january 25th.

-

tommy, being as smart as he was, brought techno along. it didn't take as much convincing as he had thought it would. the older easily agreed as he also wished to see dream in a cell, chained up and all that. he was bypassed with an item sam had given him directly. it was a blade, but it was soaked in sleeping medicine. one slit to dream's- or anyone's- skin and he'd be fast asleep.

it did no harm other than the cut to administer it.

the room wasn't too small, actually. when tommy had stepped in, dream was already there so he couldn't look around. he tried being formal. techno didn't care nor did he have his attention only on the two of them.

the room was normal, but before they entered it, sam had brought them to all six sides of the room to ensure them that there was no escape other than the locked door. a table and a few empty wine glasses rested on it. apparently dream was allowed to keep his mask.

neither of the others minded it, one of them literally just looking at the floorboards and checking the wood type out.

"hello," dream greeted just like he would've even if he weren't in prison. "take a seat, both of you."

tommy eyed him yet took the seat across from the man, techno following and occupying the chair between the two, staring at the water. something was off about it, but most likely it was just the fact that was the only beverage and no food in sight. there were lemons around the table. the set up was seriously decent. he was surprised dream hadn't pulled a knife or anything yet and stabbed them both.

"you brought techno along?" the masked man asked. really, the whole being arrested bit was not doing his ego good from the outside. it was laughable.

"of course i did, i wouldn't wanna be locked up in a room with you." tommy scowled, his nose scrunched like the answer was obvious.

dream rested both of his hands on the table's edge, leaning forward in the slightest bit. "now now, no need to get angry. i was just asking a question." techno could've groaned in annoyance. both him and dream knew he was going to get tommy riled up and mad.

to the astonishment of the older males, tommy just sighed and shook his head. "why did you call us- me, here today?" techno held back a smile. the boy had definitely matured. he could almost smell the slyness behind the mask.

"i wanted to see how the outside world was going, i really don't get much of it being, ya know, stuck in here." he shrugged, actually laid back. he was on edge for something.

"it's going very well now that you are gone." tommy spat back, holding his head high. yeah, the boy thought too large of himself sometimes, but cut him some slack. he has been through two wars, give or take, and has less lives left than his older brother.

grunting in dissatisfaction, dream intertwined his fingers and rested his elbows on the table, his hands in the air. techno bit back an insult as to how disrespectful it was to have more than his forearm up there. he let the man have his villain moment.

"well tommy, i'm glad to hear it's all doing good, that's wonderful." hatred dancing with each syllable in his words. dream was definitely salty.

"great, i don't care if you pretend you do," tommy quipped, his eyes lowering to the drinks on the table.

he wanted to change the conversation. even technoblade taking over would be fine with tommy. anything but talking to the man he was invited here by.

"oh yes, care for some water?" dream asked politely, using his hand to gesture to the pitcher full. tommy and techno both nodded.

dream stood and as the two raised their glasses one by one for him to fill it, they thanked him. techno took note that he wasn't tied up at all, he was moving at his free will. almost.

as the green man sat back down, a menacing aura had filled the room. it was mixed with desperation- struggling last minute desperation. the pinkette raised his cup to his mouth. tommy had not yet touched his, yet looked into it nervously.

before he let the liquid touch his lips, he sniffed it silently, knowing dream was staring at him. a scent caught in his nose. tommy had slowly begun to raise his cup, thinking deeply about something. most likely wanting to go home.

the smell wasn't the odorless water that made him freeze, nor was it the lemon.

it was cinnamon.

many emotions flooded techno's brain. he should've known. the way the man was so suspicious, like he knew something they didn't. the fact he had already filled his cup out, the clean water had been sitting there the whole time.

without thinking, he smashed (slapped, really) the glass cup that tommy had been holding, slamming it out of the innocent boy's grasp and onto the wood planks where it shattered. the 'water' split around in a puddle, much like blood would. it was not drinkable at all. in fact, technoblade recognized the trick. cyanide in the water, the lemon had been a distraction and the cinnamon smell was the cover over the almond smell the poison would have naturally.

tommy stared at him like he was insane, retracting his arm and pulled it back. he held it tightly. "what the hell?!"

"cinnamon." he stated blankly, staring at his own drink. dream had slumped over. he gave up, there really was no way to kill tommy or even techno. tommy shook his head incredulously.

"cinnamon?" the boy paused, still confused as ever, and looked between the others in the room and the glass shards on the floor. "what about cinnamon?! you broke my cup!"

techno's voice didn't falter, nor did his body waver. "cinnamon is often used to cover the smell of poisons in drinks intended to kill. i believe cyanide was the choice here. dream didn't use enough cinnamon to hide the smell because you would be able to see it in the water." tommy stared at techno.

his eyes were wide. techno continued regardless. "dream's cup was pre-poured, that means it must've been set out before the poison. so if we would've told him to drink first, we would have died regardless. ... on that note," the piglin hybrid turned to the masked man who hung his head. "why don't you have a go?" he held his own glass out.

dream straightened his back and cleared his throat. "uhh, no thanks. i think i'm gonna go back to my cell now." he tried excusing himself from the table, standing up. techno followed suit, stepping in the way of his path to the only exit.

"please move." dream didn't try to go around him. within a second, another glass shatter broke the atmosphere. techno lifted the near murderer into the air by his neck. dream cried out in surprise and tried to kick techno. using his free hand, he took dream's mask off of his face and broke it into two easily. he's been wanting to do that for years.

after about half a minute, he choked out a gasp. he lost air faster and faster, his kicking ceased. tommy writhed in his chair. he wanted to intervene but he knew the man deserved it, so he just watched. or he looked at the nice table guiltily.

when dream lost his energy, right before losing consciousness, techno dropped him to the ground mercilessly. with a thud, dream stayed unmoving. that's when techno pulled the emergency knife, bent over threateningly, and cut through dream's upper arm's clothes that covered him. staring the man dead in the eyes, he could sense the fear. pitiful, he thought. his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

someone burst through the door. guards followed. sam looked into the room, finding dream on the floor and passed out.

"what the fuck happened in here?"

**Author's Note:**

> hi  
> wait no bye


End file.
